Miraculous Ladybug: The Wall Between Us Analysis Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello! Welcome to the page. If you DO NOT WANT POTENTIAL SPOILERS about the Miraculous Ladybug series, I'd suggest that you quit reading this now. Yes, this page includes an analysis, but it's an analysis of a song in the Miraculous Ladybug movie. A song which could potentially reveal tiny bits of what events have occurred with the characters in future seasons. So once again, if you DO NOT WANT POTENTIAL SPOILERS about the Miraculous Ladybug series, PLEASE CLICK AWAY NOW! Thank you. About The Movie The movie is officially called Ladybug & Cat Noir Awakening per source. Ladybug & Cat Noir Awakening is meant to be the official end of season 5 and will come out in 2021. It will come out in English, French, and many other languages. It's also billed as a romantic fantasy adventure and will include The Wall Between Us and many other songs. The Wall Between Us Lyrics In English Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): She is standing right behind me She smiles at me and looks away I think I understand her strange game Lou (a.k.a. Marinette/Ladybug): When I see him, I'm not myself I turn red and speak softly I run out of breath, and my heart beats fast Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): Get away! It's the only thing to do My heart is upside down I feel like a power pulls me Beyond the wall that separates us! Lou (a.k.a. Marinette/Ladybug): But why? I do not dare talk to him I want him only for me His light, his smile Crossing for one night This wall between us! Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): But yet When I think about her I feel unfaithful I want to flee for one night To see my Ladybug My heart is in a duel! Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir) and Lou (a.k.a Marinette/Ladybug): You and I If we could see each other Beyond the mirror Drop the masks for one night Break from end to end This wall that separates us Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): I do not understand what I want I can not fall in love Where does this mysterious feeling come from? Lou (a.k.a. Marinette/Ladybug): A day will come that you will discover The happiness of being together When we embrace each other Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): But why if my heart is elsewhere Do I feel in my soul, a warmth? A thrill that brings me happiness Lou (a.k.a. Marinette/Ladybug): Yet I feel this whirlwind of feelings Which is taking us to a firmament To the sun and in the wind Like a unique chance A magic spin It's strong when I see him I want to shout it from the roofs The love that reaches us But I know it's not our time We have to be patient Be patient I know that one day we will fly away Because, my love, one day you will see Beside me you will become yourself! Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir): I do not understand what I want I can not fall in love Where does this mysterious feeling come from? Lenni-Kim (a.k.a. Adrien/Cat Noir) and Lou (a.k.a Marinette/Ladybug): We will be reunited in the night Like in the day Where everything shines Will be our infinite love Despite the wall that separates us Love crosses from side to side We are together, a rare force! For you I will wait a lifetime Because I love you madly I will love you infinitely... Lyrics Analysis Alright! Onto the analysis! You don't have to agree, but this is my own interpretation of what they're singing about. First off, who is this "she" Adrien is talking about? Some people may say Marinette, while others may say Kagami. I think it's Marinette though and here's why. Lyrics such as "She smiles at me and looks away" indicate nervous behavior, typical of Marinette. Kagami likes to be upfront, forward, and completely honest to Adrien about her feelings. He also adds on, "I think I understand her strange game." Strange? Kagami doesn't act strangely around Adrien. "Strange game"? This may potentially hint that Adrien is either catching on or knows that Marinette has feelings for him. If so, it's about time! Still not certain that this is Marinette he's talking about? Well... go to 1:05 in this video (https://youtu.be/H2_UuPXcH0o). Lou says "I do not dare to tell him something. I love him. When I see him smile, I know he's going to run away from me. I can not hold it." And the next line in the Wall Between Us is Marinette basically singing about how nervous she is to talk to Adrien. Nothing new. This may indicate that she won't remain confident around him, much to our dismay. We all want a Marinette to act more like her confident, true self around Adrien. Adrien also talks about how he needs to "Get away!" I think that seals the deal. At least for me. I believe he's definitely taking about Marinette and not Kagami. Then, Adrien claims his heart is "upside down"? What is that supposed to mean? According to Quora, "An upside down heart is symbolic of a relationship that is upside down... The 'upside down heart symbol' and the 'waterfall' might indicate that you need to or are pouring your heart out to someone… Then it can also mean that the spiritual (waterfall) aspects of whatever is going on in your life (upside down heart symbol) your loosing your heartfelt sense of things... Perhaps you are drifting apart from someone you love dearly? Or perhaps there are disagreements in a relationship that lead to bad feelings and thoughts affecting your love for that person?" Adrien loves Ladybug, that's for sure. But it could be possible he feels he's drifting away from Ladybug or potentially the Marinette side of her? Is he pouring his heart out to Ladybug and still getting poor results? Is he afraid to fall for Marinette? There's infinite options about what Adrien could mean by this, but I can't write about this all day. Next, he feels like something is pulling them beyond the wall between them. Take note again that he could be talking about Marinette OR Ladybug. He still likely doesn't know that they're the same person. At least, he doesn't seem to indicate this in this song. The line after that is once again Marinette talking about how much her heart desires Adrien and how she knows there's a wall between them. She knows something is preventing them from being together and this potentially opens up the possibility that at this point in time, she knows he's Cat Noir. Plus, she doesn't want to talk to him about something. It may be her feelings, her knowing his identity, or both! Now, this is big! "When I think about her, I feel unfaithful. I want to flee for one night to see my Ladybug. My heart is in a duel!" Assuming Adrien was talking about Marinette right at the beginning of this song, it wouldn't make sense (at least to me) if he was suddenly talking about Kagami here. This could potentially be what Adrien means when he says his heart is "upside down." He's feeling confused and believes at this point after Kwami Buster and seeing Marinette and Ladybug side by side that they're two separate people. This isn't the case, of course. He was tricked by the fox miraculous' illusion and these lyrics may indicate that he's fallen for both sides of her and doesn't know which to choose. He feels guilty and he wants to see Ladybug to rekindle his feelings of love for her because he feels so conflicted. If this is the case, then hallelujah! He's fallen for both sides of Marinette! We can only hope that Marinette will fall for Adrien's Cat Noir side as well because it wouldn't be fair to Adrien if he fell in love with all of Marinette while she didn't fall in love with all of him, after all. "Drop the masks for one night," they both say. "Break from end to end this wall that separates us." They want to reveal! It's not certain that Marinette knows Adrien's identity, but if she does, she's eager for him to know that she's Ladybug. If she doesn't, it means she's generally become more interested in Cat Noir and who he is beneath the mask. Furthermore, both heroes don't have a good taste in their mouths from the clear separation between them. They want to be with each other. But if Ladybug is talking about revealing herself to Cat Noir and the wall between them again, it wouldn't make sense if she was talking about Adrien only all of a sudden if she doesn't know his identity. Therefore, this once again increases the possibility that Marinette knows Adrien and Cat Noir are one in the same. "I do not understand what I want." Further emphasis that Adrien is confused about who he should love. "I can not fall in love." Trying to convince himself that he can't fall in love with anyone other than Ladybug? Why would he not want to fall in love? Who is he referring to? Next, Marinette is essentially talking about how she believes she and Adrien will be able to get together someday. It can happen. She wants it to happen. She can't wait for an opportunity for a relationship between them to come. "But why if my heart is elsewhere do I feel in my soul, a warmth?" Adrien asks himself. "A thrill that brings me happiness," he adds. His heart is elsewhere (probably referring to Ladybug), but he feels happiness with someone else? Based on my interpretation of the lyrics, it seems as if he's talking about Marinette. You'd think he'd be talking about Marinette. I remember hearing a translation somewhere where Kim or Lou, one of their French singers did say that this movie was about "a love story between Marinette and Adrien who are too shy to tell one another that they love each other," so fingers crossed! Then, Marinette says, "Like a unique chance." This emphasizes the fact that she sees an opportunity to be with Adrien and she really wants to sing about "The love that reaches us." Does she know that Adrien is starting to fall for both sides of her? She seems really happy, but at the same time, she knows "But I know it's not our time. We have to be patient. Be patient." She likely claims this, because while Adrien is just within her reach, as long as Hawk Moth is around to reek havoc, they can not be together just yet and they can not reveal just yet, no matter how much they want to. After all, Marinette lives with caution because she believes "A good super hero listens to her head." Plus, the Cat Blanc episode basically exists to show that if Marinette and Adrien ever want to be together, they must defeat Hawk Moth first. What's worse is that he has ties to Adrien since he is his father. "Because, my love, one day you will see beside me you will become yourself!" Marinette is so selfless! Wow. I'm proud of her. She doesn't care if she acts like herself around Adrien or not. All she cares about is Adrien being true with her. The "become yourself" part could further foreshadow too that she knows he's Cat Noir and wants Adrien to be his free, Cat Noir self more in front of her civilian form and when she's Ladybug. If that's the case like I believe, then I'd feel overjoyed! Once again, Adrien repeats his line, saying he's confused and doesn't understand what he wants, or rather, who he wants. Love the extra emphasis and Adrien's mood in this whole song basically screams confusion. Going on to sing about their love, Marinette and Adrien claim, "Despite the wall that separates us, love crosses from side to side." Based on the amount of lyrical evidence, I'd say Marinette knows who Adrien is while Adrien doesn't know who Marinette is and is confused about who he loves more: Ladybug or Marinette. So the "love crosses from side to side" part is a bit confusing coming from Adrien since it doesn't seem like he knows, but from Marinette, it must mean that she understands Adrien may feel conflicted about his feelings for her as Ladybug and Marinette. She clearly wants to reveal herself, but knows that they can't be together until Hawk Moth is out of the picture. It's unknown whether or not she knows at this point that he has links to Adrien, but the "I know that one day we will fly away" part shows that she wants Adrien and herself to escape from their responsibilities. At least for a little while to take a breather. Lastly, the two heroes sing, "For you I will wait a lifetime, because I love you madly. I will love you infinitely..." That's awfully romantic! They're saying that they don't care how long they need to wait. They just want to get together. Pretty much equivalent to Master Fu and Maryanne, they don't care how long they have to wait, they just hope to get something great out of one another and they hope someday they can finally get that opportunity. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse